


garden shed for the garçons

by gayshrug



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Rough Oral Sex, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshrug/pseuds/gayshrug
Summary: Trying to ignore the knowing smiles from the 126, used to TK's antics, Carlos was helpless but to resort to his last option – pinching TK’s ass as hard as he could and giving him an incentive. Ignoring TK’s little welp, he gave a pep talk inaudible to anyone but his boyfriend. “If you don’t stop messing around, I’m not making you come for the rest of the day. You can squirm all you want. You won’t even get my mouth.”Or: Carlos throws a pool party for the crew, TK pretends he doesn't know how chicken fights work, and a garden shed gets defiled in the process.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	garden shed for the garçons

**Author's Note:**

> hello, folks! to nobody's surprise, i still can't get these two out of my head. especially not with how 2x04 played out.  
> hope you'll enjoy this little pool party fic. (title is from tyler the creator's "garden shed", because i'm me.)

True to his self-appointed caretaker role, Carlos had decided to come up with a plan to help the 126 and himself catch a break after weeks of urgent calls and tragedies.

Spending most of his spare time with TK by his side, going to bed together came with a mandatory routine of asking the other “What weighed on you today?” and “How can I make you feel better?”. They cherished those moments, often too tired to get each other off but so needy for contact, they’d talk into the early morning hours. Comfortable and safe. Once TK shared with him that nobody on the team seemed to have had a proper way to unwind in the wake of overtime and last-minute emergencies, Carlos knew what to do.

It hadn’t taken much for the 126 to agree to a pool party considering the summer weather – Austin had been relentless for the past month, temperatures never dipping below 95. Attempting to rescue people from acts of violence, accidents and fires was draining enough any other time, but the smoldering heat on top of it really took a toll on all of them. Having the option to let loose in a safe environment – Carlos’s immaculate and spacious garden and pool-area, thank you very much – was bound to give their moods a much-needed boost.

Reminiscent of the daily dynamics Carlos had witnessed at the station whenever he’d paid TK a lunchtime visit, everyone scattered away into small groups to fill their needs as soon as he opened his door to them. Marjan and Mateo decided on playing DJs for the day, using Carlos’s outside speakers and their phones to skip through songs and create the ‘perfect’ summer playlist. Judd, who’d immediately claimed deck chairs for Grace and himself, only barely managed not to yell at them to cut it out.

Paul and TK, on the other hand, were desperately looking for something to do – nervous energies feeding off each other and pushing them into getting wet only minutes after arriving. Carlos looked on with a fond smile, taking in TK’s wet hair and the mischievous little grins he shot Paul whenever he planned to dunk him. No poker face on him at all.

Paul took it like a champ of course, sensing exactly when to inhale in order to avoid swallowing chlorine. He emerged looking somewhat graceful each time, jumping out of the water in an exaggerated fashion. Probably trying to keep his heartrate up as though he was working out, even on a day meant for relaxation.

Determining that everyone was taken care of, cooling drinks at the ready and snacks placed in little bowls all around the garden, Carlos stepped inside to change.

Being the host, he hadn’t wanted to welcome everyone into his house already semi-nude. Sure, he didn’t think the others would’ve minded, but he’d still wanted to keep up an air of authority, if only for a few initial minutes. He knew how rowdy they could all get – loved it, in fact – but that didn’t mean he wanted to lose control of his own home from the get-go.

He spent a few solitary minutes looking through his underwear drawer, considering his options. If he really wanted to tease TK, he could opt for his white speedo that left little to the imagination. If he wanted to play it safer, he could always settle for the god-awful pair of oversized, flowery shorts his granddad had pushed on him at a get-together a few years ago, so conservative they’d cover his knees.

In the end, he decided on a pair of soft, olive-colored swimming shorts that hit him just above mid-thigh – a pair he’d bought after TK had commented on how good they’d make his skin look. But nobody needed to know that.

Back on his way out, he eyed the small gifts their friends had brought over. A few candles, a comic-book, some non-alcoholic beers and what looked like a badly wrapped succulent trying to break free from its constraints. Then, he stepped into the summer heat again, feeling warm all over.

As soon as TK noticed his return, it seemed like Paul was like air to him. Mid-scuffle, TK turned to face Carlos and swam over to the edge of the pool, resting his chin on his hands. Skin glistening, hints of freckles on his nose. Carlos laughed when his boyfriend whistled at him, blushing slightly. He could practically feel TK’s eyes roaming across his body, settling on his legs and shorts with each pass.

Trying to keep up the façade of being a considerate host for a little while longer, Carlos stuck his tongue out at him and went on to walk over to Marjan and Mateo, who still seemed to be struggling.

“Not to sound rude but… can I help you with anything?” The twin glares aimed at him made Carlos pull his hands up in defense, taking a mocking step backwards. With a performative groan, Marjan handed him her phone, screen unlocked. “It’s like every time we think we’ve got it, we notice a song that doesn’t fit the vibe.” – “And which vibe are you going for, exactly?” Skimming through the playlist, Carlos found a messy mix of low-fi jams, rap music, and even a few metal songs Marjan must’ve snuck in.

Instead of an answer, Carlos received yet more glares. “You know what? We’re somewhat of a family, right? Families never share a taste in music, in my experience. Just do the academic thing and collect some data from everyone. We’re seven people. Five songs from each would leave us with a decent mix of 35 songs.” Marjan took her phone back with a quick grab, leaving Carlos’s hand hanging in the air without much use. He could see the satisfied smile on Mateo’s face, though, and considered it a job done, rattling off his own choices slowly enough for Marjan to type them all in without issue.

“You’re welcome.” – “You’re lucky you’re cute.”, Marjan shot back.

“Copy that!”, he heard TK yell from the pool, still splashing around.

❦

Carlos wasn’t a big fan of hand lotion, never had been – he’d always had to fight the urge to wipe his hands on his thighs as soon as he’d applied any. It hadn’t been any different with sunscreen, really, at least not until TK had come along. Carlos still hated the feeling of fragranced goo between the grooves of his fingers but at least with TK, he got to experience the benefit of applying it to someone else.

TK was always a bit stubborn, trying to distract Carlos from putting it on him by kissing him, rubbing up against him, snatching the tube from him and hiding it places for Carlos to find. They made it a challenge, most times, and Carlos always won.

Not at all to TK’s dismay because as much as he protested, he turned still and languid under Carlos’s hands every time. Spreading out under him, really. TK’s back felt warm and soft, his shoulders hot to the touch from the hour under the sun during which he’d managed to evade Carlos’s sunscreen-spreading ways. “Mhm _mm_.” Yeah, yep, the little sounds TK made were an added benefit.

Trying to get every inch of his boyfriend’s skin covered, he ended up making TK squirm, almost in his lap where they were sitting on a towel in the grass. Trailing sunscreen over the ticklish sides of his ribs, his lower stomach, his slight love-handles. The constellations of birthmarks he wanted to get his mouth on all the time.

“You’re not doing my legs, I don’t wanna put you through that.”, TK whispered to him, coy. It was less about the sensation of putting cream on hair, Carlos knew, and more about the fact that they were in public. Carlos wasn’t _disappointed_ , exactly, but he did use his out to move on to TK’s arms. Letting his thumbs rest in the dips of his elbows. Massaging his wrists as TK worked on his own ankles.

When the majority of TK’s body was taken care of, his skin gleaming in the blaring sunlight, Carlos gently picked up the tube again and was met with raised eyebrows. “Did I miss a spot?”, TK asked, biting his bottom lip. Carlos blushed under his gaze and gently lifted TK’s face, spreading a thin layer over his cheekbones. “Oh.” They were notorious for their eye-fucking, as the others called it affectionately, and right now, they were proving everyone right.

TK looked at Carlos as if in wonder, holding his breath when Carlos gently coated his nose and forehead, his chin. The soft skin of his under-eyes. To top it off, Carlos leaned in and gently kissed TK’s mouth, massaging the lotion into TK’s jaw all the while. When TK began to get too into it, edging his tongue into his mouth and putting his hands high up on Carlos’s thighs – dipping into his shorts from the bottom – Carlos broke it off. Reluctantly.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”, he sighed, still only inches away from TK’s mouth. His lips tingled with the sensation of TK’s warm breaths. “What, a pool party with all our friends when we haven’t had any quality time together in what feels like eternity? Why would you think that?”

TK was trying to seem stern, eyebrows drawn, but Carlos knew he was kidding around – he’d told him how thankful he was for Carlos’s plan over and over again. As payback, Carlos dug into his sides anyway. The loud squeak that left TK’s mouth made Carlos’s heart skip a little, ever so sweet. He couldn’t help but lean his head against TK’s shoulder and leave a few kisses there. Fuck the taste of sunscreen. He’d soak up every bit of contact he could get right now. “Love you”, TK whispered into his ear, leaving a soft kiss behind.

Carlos didn’t think he’d ever get over hearing that. “Love you, too.”, he replied, loud enough to hear Marjan’s responding gag from behind his shoulder.

❦

“Chicken fight! Chicken fight! Chicken fight!”

Mateo was jumping around the edge of the pool like a little brat, making Grace send daggers his way since he’d seemingly woken her up from a prolonged nap on Judd’s chest. “Sorry, ma’am.”, he replied, sinking into himself for only a second before sprinting away. Towards Carlos.

“Carlos…”, he started, batting his eyelashes at him. “The only one who gets away with that is him”, Carlos pointed his thumb at TK distractedly, “and that only some of the time. Do better.” Not even slightly deflated by his response, Mateo came up with a Plan B immediately. “I’ll help you clean up the place afterwards. Promise. I’ll even use the net on the pool.”

Quickly glancing at the water and picking up on the fact that soggy bits of food were swimming on top, Carlos reconsidered. Was he a huge fan of people crushing him and pushing him around? Not really. But there _was_ the possibility of getting TK’s thighs wrapped around him. And he wasn’t immune to that. His stomach swooped at the thought.

“Oka-“, but before he could finish, Mateo was already squishing him in a hug. “Best. Host. _Ever_!”, he yelled, making Carlos cringe in the process, and set off to run towards Paul, jumping into the pool with a _splash_. He could hear Grace giggle into Judd’s neck as her husband was hit square in the face by a considerable amount of water.

“Oh _Carlos_ ”, TK warbled at him, motioning for him to come over. Batting his eyelashes. Carlos was only a man.

Paul and Carlos shook hands as soon as he entered the pool, nodding at each other as if this were anything but a friendly sparring. Sure, his main objective was to touch TK again, but if he could win the match at the same time, it’d be the cherry on top.

Marjan couldn’t even be bothered to look up from her phone, fervently texting someone or tweeting about her heroics, whereas Judd and Grace had sat up to be the judges to their competition.

The last time he’d done something akin to a chicken fight, he’d been in high school and a lot nimbler – the struggle of getting his boyfriend to climb onto his shoulders made him lose his breath a couple of times. He couldn’t tell whether TK was actually trying to make it work, his boy rubbing up against him as if he had different matters on his mind. “Help me out here, baby”, Carlos pleaded as TK once again slipped off his back and touched him all over in the process. “Never!”, TK giggled into his neck.

As Carlos looked over to Paul and Mateo, he could see that the other two weren’t struggling nearly as much, one of Mateo’s legs already slung over Paul’s shoulder. That simply couldn’t stand.

“Is this some wacky form of foreplay?”, Judd yelled over to them, harsh as ever but with mirth. Carlos could hear a nice slap, probably from Grace, and was spurred into action once more. On TK’s next try, he bent his knees further and hoisted TK up his back with all his might. TK looked light as a feather but could be a pest when he wanted to be, his thighs not nearly tight enough around Carlos for a strong grip.

Trying to ignore the knowing smiles from the 126, used to TK's antics, Carlos was helpless but to resort to his last option – pinching TK’s ass as hard as he could and giving him an incentive. Ignoring TK’s little welp, he gave a pep talk inaudible to anyone but his boyfriend. “If you don’t stop messing around, I’m not making you come for the rest of the day. You can squirm all you want. You won’t even get my mouth.”

Empty threats for the most part, they both knew, but that didn’t make it less alluring. Once TK slowed his movements and started clinging to him, eager to hear more, Carlos continued.

“If we win this thing, I’m sucking you off in the garden shed. And then I’m all yours, for the rest of the night.” Leaning back against his boyfriend, he could feel TK’s hitch of breath and the hint of a bulge pressing against his upper thigh. He wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done but before he could begin to gloat, TK was already scrambling to climb him again.

The momentum made him lose his footing briefly, but he recovered, trying to stiffen his neck as TK wrapped his arms around it to pull himself up. Like a koala on eucalyptus, TK shuffled upwards and finally managed to throw his legs over Carlos’s shoulders, one by one. Checking on their competition, Carlos was happy to realize they were somehow still in the running – Paul looking exasperated and endeared at the same time as Mateo fell backwards into the water, making a mess.

Carlos had never seen Marjan jump up that quickly before, basically throwing herself sideways in order to save her phone, all the while muttering curses. He was worried for Mateo’s safety, really.

TK, meanwhile, had managed to actually sit up with his core strength, balancing himself on Carlos’s shoulders. Cockiness radiating off him, as expected. He dangled his hands down for Carlos to link his own with – a soft squeeze to which Carlos couldn’t suppress a smile. “Looks like I’m getting lucky later.”, TK boasted, wiggling around happily. When Carlos tilted his head to look at him, the shit-eating grin on TK’s face motivated him into teasing him again. “Still haven’t met the condition, Tyler.” – “Fuck you.” But his boyfriend leaned down to kiss him regardless, sloppily, their position so precarious that Carlos had to widen his stance in order to keep his balance.

When he regained focus, desperately trying to ignore TK’s clenching thighs and the heat of his cock against the back of his neck, he saw that Paul and Mateo were finally mirroring them – minus the handholding.

“Ready, lovebirds?” – “Whenever you are, Strickland.”

Carlos could hear that TK had entered Don’t Fuck With Us mode and he tightly grabbed his boy’s ankles in an effort to prepare for the inevitable bloodbath that was about to follow. They were, after all, a great team. And he wouldn’t let TK fall under any circumstances.

When the teams stepped towards each other slowly, both TK and Mateo swaying with the movement, Marjan decided to play DJ once more. _The Ecstasy of Gold_ started blasting through Carlos’s Bluetooth speakers at full volume, hauntingly beautiful, and made Judd clap wildly in appreciation. It was _on_.

“To the death!”, Grace yelled and went on to whistle through her fingers, officially starting their grapple.

Carlos charged forward, TK’s arms extended from the get-go.

Whatever TK and Mateo were doing up there, grunting from exertion and forcing Carlos into locking his knees with each new push, elicited whooping from their audience. He could see that Paul’s face was straining with the pressure, eyebrows drawn together, and he feared he himself didn’t look much more composed. The rhythmic clenching of TK’s thighs around his neck as he leaned forward was heady – not just because it constricted his air supply from time to time.

His boy was all in, groaning through clenched teeth whenever a shove didn’t land or Mateo forced him to lean back a bit. When Carlos dared to look up, he could see that they’d clasped hands, trying to throw each other off-balance. He only barely caught TK’s muttered “baby, jump”, blood rushing in his ears, but complied immediately. Pulling all his strength together, he bent his knees and then jumped up, giving TK the momentum needed to break his hands free and push Mateo back – Paul’s grip on him slipping with surprise.

In a split second, Paul was standing in the water by himself, Mateo nowhere to be seen.

“That was so- so not fair!”, Mateo gasped as he re-emerged, spluttering, and pointed at TK accusingly. “Aren’t there rules against this? Paul?”

Grace had gotten up in the meantime and come to the side of the pool, a blinding smile on her beautiful face. “With this, I declare the Reyes-Strand household the winners of today’s competition. Pack it up, Mateo, nobody likes a sore loser.”

Paul offered his knuckles to both of them in acknowledgement, a lop-sided smile on his face. “For the record, it wasn’t my fault.” – “Oh, fuck you, Paul, I thought we were a team.” But Mateo was smiling too, finally not breathless anymore.

Carlos wished he could say that he could stay like this forever, the winner of the match with a gorgeous man on his shoulders, but he wasn’t 20 anymore. “Baby-“, he began, but TK was already climbing down, leaving a kiss between his shoulder blades as a finishing touch. As Carlos was hugged from behind, TK warm and clingy, they swayed in the water for a moment.

As soon as the tension of the match left them, though, TK’s touch began to get a lot more purposeful, skipping his fingers over Carlos’s chest and stomach, dipping into his waistband. Carlos turned around in his embrace, finally facing his boyfriend for the first time since the match prep had started.

What he saw made him lose his breath all over again, TK looking at him from underneath his eyelashes, drops of water clinging to his flushed face. He looked gorgeous, really, lips pink, green eyes wild. “So, about my _reward_.” The excitement in Carlos’s stomach reemerged with a punch, making him light-headed for a moment. Instead of answering, he pulled TK even closer.

He barely noticed Paul and Mateo exiting the pool in order to give them privacy.

Pressing a few pecks against TK’s neck, his hands wandered from TK’s hips to his ass, shielded from view by the water. He gave him a few squeezes, rubbing their groins together in the process. TK’s breath hitched, trying not to moan out loud by biting into Carlos’s shoulder. How pliable TK was against him and the urgency with which he started to move, little punches of his hips and fingers digging into Carlos’s back – it made Carlos reckless, every time. “You’ll get it. Whatever you want.”

As much as they liked to pretend the others didn’t exist sometimes, they were still painfully aware of the fact that they had a potential audience. While the 126 seemed occupied with chatting and stuffing their faces with cheese and fruit bites after the excitement of the fight, TK and Carlos couldn’t simply rush to the shed while half-hard. Not without getting the teasing of their lives.

So they waited. And waited. Carlos and TK swam a few rounds around the pool, trying to cool off. They splashed each other with water, a measly distraction, for at least five minutes before TK gave him a subtle thumbs up. Signaling to him that he wouldn’t greet the crowd with an obvious chub if he left the water now.

Carlos himself had calmed down a bit himself, still giddy with anticipation but not nearly as desperate as just moments before. Sure, if TK looked at him in _that_ way of his, he’d probably be right back in his predicament, but he had to have faith. This once. They had a shared goal, after all.

He closed his eyes at the sight of TK’s wet back moving as he pushed himself out of the water. Patience.

❦

Turns out Carlos didn’t have much patience when it came to waiting for TK to join him.

His garden shed was tall enough for two people to stand up in without problems, utensils mainly mounted in the back near the work bench. It looked more like a beach shed, really, small windows letting a bit of light in. The wooden floor and walls were smooth, not a risk for bare feet, and he’d even had the foresight to add a comfortable chair to the interior. Not that he’d ever used it for much more than sitting down to tie his shoes.

Right now, he was pacing instead of having a quiet moment. Practically running circles in his cabin as he waited for TK to come inside after the ‘bathroom break’ he’d told everyone about for some reason, drawing way more attention to their little escape than necessary. He was in love with an idiot, apparently.

Carlos hadn’t bothered to explain, instead opting for exiting the pool quietly while toweling himself dry and wandering off. It was _his_ garden – he didn’t owe anyone an explanation for dipping out for a moment.

As Carlos was rearranging the towels on his rack for what felt like the fifth time, he finally heard the tell-tale creak of the cabin door, drawn out, alerting him to the fact that _someone_ was trying to make a sneaky entrance.

“Look who finally decided to show up.”, he began to tease, turning around just in time to collide with TK. He couldn’t be bothered to complain about being pushed into the towel rack, not when his boyfriend was so clearly sharing his desperation.

TK claimed his mouth instantly, grabbing Carlos by the back of the neck to physically pull him into the kiss. Making up for lost time, TK went in with his tongue right away, only teasing Carlos’s lips with it for a moment before pushing inside. Carlos couldn’t hold back a moan as TK pulled back to bite his bottom lip before smoothing over the sting with his tongue once more, keeping their kiss messy and wet.

Carlos’s hands ventured back to TK’s shorts, dry by now, and began to slip inside, grabbing at TK’s cheeks and pulling them apart for a second. TK sighed into his mouth at that, turning to putty beneath his touch.

Taking control of the situation, Carlos decided to push TK back towards the empty wall next to them, no pesky bolts or tools there to cause bruises. He’d take care of that himself. Carlos latched onto TK’s throat, sucking the skin into his mouth hard enough to leave a mark. TK’s answering moans were wet against his own neck, his boyfriend helpless to do anything but grasp at his arms and sides, overwhelmed. “Longest foreplay ever”, TK gasped, and sighed while Carlos finally pulled his shorts down, exposing TK’s cock to the warm air of the cabin.

When Carlos glanced down, he could see that TK was properly worked up, either from the anticipation as he’d waited in the bathroom or from Carlos’s touch. He was hard, the head of his cock flushed and full. Eager for Carlos to get to work.

“Won’t have to wait any longer, baby.”, Carlos whispered into his ear, and sank to his knees. The strain the fight had left on them made him wince a bit, careful to find a comfortable position.

Looking up, he saw that overwhelmed look in TK’s eyes again. He knew he must’ve been a sight to behold, kneeling in front of him like this, but with TK, it always felt like _more_. Not just a messy impending blowjob in the garden shed. A love declaration in itself, of sorts.

“Still can’t believe I get to- to have this”, TK said to him, gently pushing his fingers through Carlos’s hair. Stroking the sides of his face, bottom lip pulled into his mouth. The blush was high on his face, his eyes glazed over. When Carlos smiled at him in response, helpless not to, TK squirmed in his hold for a moment.

TK’s move whenever he had too many feelings to hold inside.

Carlos pressed a small kiss to TK’s hip to pause, affected by how doing _this_ still felt like it was the first time, every time. So thankful that they’d somehow found each other in this messy world.

TK’s hectic breaths were spurring him on, though, pulling him out of his own thoughts. 

Instead of sucking him down right away like usually did when they were in a hurry to get off, he pulled TK’s balls inside his mouth, giving each of them a few gentle sucks to start. He made it wet from the get-go, uncaring of the spit gathering on his chin. The taste of chlorine was faint on his tongue and he paid it no mind, moaning. The vibrations made TK dig into his shoulders, gasping open-mouthed.

Deciding not to tease him any longer, he slowly kissed the shaft of TK’s cock, moving from the base, over the thick vein, up to the tip. TK’s thankful sighs mixed with the sounds of birds happily chirping outside made Carlos feel warm all over, conscious of how hard he himself was by now. But instead of touching himself, he grasped TK’s cock in his hand, squeezing. TK was hot to the touch, full. Carlos could feel him pulsing beneath his fingers, skin ever so soft.

TK’s blush had spread to his chest, his nipples hard. Carlos kissed his bellybutton, his happy trail, and the little birthmarks on his side before moving on, preening under his gaze. “ _Baby_ ”, TK whined, still holding onto Carlos’s shoulders. Carlos gave his cock a placating pump and slapped it against his lips in response, his way of saying _don’t worry, I won’t tease_.

The first taste of TK’s cock in his mouth made Carlos’s eyes roll back, finally giving him what he’d wanted for the better part of the afternoon. He loved everything about TK – his humor, his kind eyes, his smile. His pretty cock. Getting him in his mouth felt like coming home, making him giddy.

Carlos’s heart was pounding in his ears as he began to suck, slowly taking TK in inch by inch. He was _good_ at this, he knew, TK’s nails digging into his skin. A smooth slide. “ _Oh._ ” He kept up the pressure until his nose was nestled into TK’s hair, his throat constricting around his cock with each swallow. The girth wasn’t easy on him, his jaw straining, but he was in his element; practiced.

Careless by now, TK banged one of his fists against the wall, useless to do anything but let Carlos have at him. With every other bob upwards, Carlos gently scraped his bottom teeth against the underside of TK’s cock, knowing TK would go crazy over it. And he wasn’t wrong; TK stuttered in his moans, “oh, fuck” leaving his mouth every so often. His taste was getting more intense, precum collecting on Carlos’s tongue whenever he pulled all the way up.

Wanting to make TK lose his composure completely, he made his favorite move; Carlos kept suckling on the head, swirling his tongue right underneath, as he jacked his fist upwards, aiming to get TK close. The little “mhm” sounds that left TK’s mouth told him he was almost there.

And that’s when he stopped. With the tip still resting on his bottom lip, spit collected at the corners of his mouth, he looked up. He had to blink the sweat and tears out of his eyes to focus properly, seeing the rapid pace at which TK’s chest was moving through a haze.

“Carlos, what- why are you-“, TK tried to ask, mind too scrambled for coherence. As Carlos sought out his face, their eyes locking, he grabbed TK’s sweaty hands with his own. Placed them atop his own head. He leaned back a bit, cock popping out of his mouth and slapping against TK’s lower stomach.

He’d laugh if he weren’t so caught up in all of this. The taste in his mouth, the heat in his stomach, how _ruined_ TK looked, staring at him, not quite understanding what he was asking. It was getting more difficult for Carlos to ignore how hard his own cock was, but he wanted to hold out, make it last until the grand finale. He’d only managed to come untouched a handful of times, but it’d been mind-blowing. He wanted to try again.

TK was stroking his hair, caressing the sides of his face, rubbing over his wet lips with a thumb. Waiting.

“You’re not gonna hurt me.”, Carlos whispered, pressing against TK’s hands with his head. Trying to make him understand without outright saying _fuck my throat_. Giving the patience thing a shot again.

When it finally clicked, TK looked at him and moaned outright, his eyes widening in wonder. “Oh my god. Oh my god, okay. _Yeah_.” His voice sounded weak, breathy. Carlos had to calm himself down. Having TK like this made his heart go haywire every time.

He could tell that TK was hesitant, pushing his back off the wall at a slow pace and carefully grasping Carlos’s hair, drawing his head closer but not too close, _never_ too close. Giving Carlos enough space to pull back if he ever needed to. He wouldn’t, but he appreciated TK’s tenderness regardless.

Carlos sat back on his heels and licked his lips, cleared his throat. Seeking out TK’s heavy gaze again, he leaned his head back and opened his mouth wide, resting his tongue on his bottom lip. Giving TK the perfect pillow to mess up. He couldn’t help but grin for a moment, showing his teeth. He probably looked like something akin to a yapping puppy just then, but he needed TK to know he was fully on board.

When TK moved forward and guided his cock into Carlos’s mouth, face flushed and caught in a smile, Carlos closed his eyes. He wanted to get lost in it and he knew TK could give that to him. Could give him whatever he wanted if he asked.

The pace was slow at first, TK’s hips setting a gentle rhythm as he fucked into Carlos’s mouth. Not too far to make him struggle for breath. Not yet. He sighed whenever Carlos sucked his cheeks in, soft warmth all around. When Carlos made an impatient sound through his nose and pulled TK’s hips closer after a few minutes, he seemed to get the memo.

TK’s hands wandered to the back of his neck, interlocking to hold Carlos’s head steady. Then he settled in. He pushed further and further into Carlos’s mouth, teasing at the back of his throat with each move. Testing the waters.

Carlos’s eyes were starting to tear up, his nose stuffy when TK actually started giving it to him, fucking into his throat. Carlos couldn’t tell their moans apart anymore, everything blending into a constant stream of audible sensation, making his own cock leak and pulse where it was still trapped.

If he could focus, he’d notice how sticky the fabric had become, precum staining his olive shorts irreparably.

He tried to get a breath in whenever TK pulled back, opportunities getting shorter and shorter the further TK lost himself in the movement. Thumbs at the hinges of Carlos’s jaw, drawing little circles as if to soothe him. Fucking back inside, his balls resting on Carlos’s chin, sticky with spit. Carlos reveled at the tear tracks he could feel on his face, mingling with his sweat.

He couldn’t even taste TK anymore, not really, too far inside in quick succession for his tongue to register anything but heat and friction. He’d kept his throat relaxed for a while by now, wanting to draw it out, but he could feel himself getting close. Each sound TK made, each murmured encouragement made him twitch.

Daring to open his eyes again, lashes wet, made TK slow down again. “You’re so _beautiful_. God, you’re so beautiful.” Raspy. There was so much love there, in between the gasps and slick sounds. Carlos shuddered, overwhelmed, and quickly got back to work – swallowing, constricting his throat whenever TK fucked inside to the hilt, desperate.

He ached and felt light-headed in the best way, senses clouded by TK’s smell and moans. The filthy clicking sounds at the back of his own throat. How chapped and raw his lips felt with each drag of TK’s cock. Recognizing his own orgasm just beneath the surface, he moved a hand between TK’s legs and did him in. Applying gentle pressure, he breached TK’s hole with just the tip of his finger, dry.

He didn’t know whether it was the build-up or the new sensation, but TK groaned, pulled Carlos in so close his nose was pressed against his stomach. Spasming in his mouth, balls drawn tight, punching in with thrusts so erratic Carlos couldn’t plan for them. Coming inside.

With each pulse of come, Carlos swallowed, moaning as TK shivered against him. Clenched around the finger still inside him.

Carlos couldn’t help but begin to come when TK eventually decided to pull out, length of his cock sticky as it slowly dragged over the places he’d fucked raw just moments before. Twitching where it lay on Carlos’s tongue for a few more seconds before it slipped from his lips, TK leaning down to replace it with his tongue right away.

Carlos was squirming on his heels, his cock still spasming, groaning into TK’s mouth as TK chased after the taste of his own come. TK’s hands found his cock clumsily as he sat down opposite him, applying the final bit of pressure Carlos needed to finish, last drops of come spilling out where TK had placed his fingers. Rubbing gently until Carlos moaned from the oversensitivity, softening.

They leaned their foreheads against each other, trying to steady their breathing. Minutes must’ve passed until one of them decided to speak up.

“Jesus Christ, Carlos.”, TK sighed against his lips, exhausted. He pulled Carlos into his arms then, clutching at him as if he were about to slip away. Carlos couldn’t do more than chuckle and squeeze back, hands smoothing over TK’s back. “Hm.” His voice was absolutely shot, he knew, so he didn’t even bother to attempt speaking.

“I feel like I’m floating. That was-“

TK couldn’t find the words and Carlos couldn’t blame him. They’d both needed this after the wreck of a month they’d had, never enough time to properly give in. Carlos felt like he’d spent his last bit of energy on TK, wanting to do nothing but stay in his boyfriend’s embrace for the foreseeable future. Dreading the walk outside and the others’ company if he was honest with himself.

So he kissed TK again, hugged him tighter, pressed them so closely together he couldn’t tell where either of them began. The summer heat was one thing – the comfort TK could give him was another type of warmth entirely.

“I wanna stay here forever, too, you know.”, TK said with a smile, eyes closed. “Forever. I mean it.”

When Carlos looked at him, so happy and soft in his arms, hair a mess, skin splotchy with exertion, the taste of him still lingering in his mouth – he knew.

“Move in with me”, he rasped, his throat screaming at him. “Stay.”

The faint _yes, please_ TK pressed into his mouth over and over again was the best sound he’d ever heard.

❦

Once they left the shed, the summer sky laced in shades of orange and pink, they realized they were by themselves. Everything had been put back in place, the pool freed from snack remains and the deck chairs stacked neatly.

Carlos still hadn’t really found his voice, so he nudged TK’s side as they walked, happy. Thankful the others apparently knew how to take a hint. Thankful that Mateo had kept his promise.

They went back inside Carlos’s house – _their_ house, fuck – holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> to circle back to 2x04... i'm not the only one who sees a Moving In Together in the cards for this season, right? god, please, let me have it. 
> 
> anyway, any comments or kudos you'd like to throw my way would be greatly appreciated.  
> if you'd like to chat, you can find me @gayshrug on tumblr as well as twitter. don't be a stranger!


End file.
